End Game
by Shiori Recca
Summary: It is time for the final battle, and Sephiroth seems to have more of a hold on Cloud than anyone previously imagined. Ficlet.


Cloud signaled the others, pointing two fingers at the black-clad figure standing in the distance. It was their enemy, the final menace threatening the Planet, Sephiroth. He was turned away from them, surrounded by a whirlwind of green energy; He hadn't seemed to notice AVALANCHE's approach, so they decided to take advantage of the inattention.

Before the motley group had covered half of the distance Sephiroth turned, crazed mako-green eyes glowing fiercely as the Planet's life-blood continued to be swirled around him, "So…you've come at last."

The wind died away, all of the mako being drawn to the center, being absorbed by Sephiroth himself. His metallic-colored hair settled, falling like liquid silver over his shoulder. A half-mad smile crept along his face, almost glowing with the mako that saturated the air, "But will you be able to accomplish what you set out to do?"

Cloud gripped the Ultima Weapon tightly, sending up a small prayer as he saw the others do the same with their weapons, _Watch over us, Aeris. _The blond man straightened, pulling the sword out of its harness and readying it before him. He was the leader; he had to be strong for everybody. They'd come so far, done so much, lost so much… This was the end, it had to end here. "Sephiroth! You've gone too far!"

"Oh, have I Cloud?" The insane silver-haired man purred, throwing his arms wide as he spun around away from the group, "Then let us see you try and stop me!"

The mako in the air started to go wild, and the earth shook. Rocks fell from the walls of the cavern, humongous cracks and chasms forming in the solid stone and crystal. Hundreds of monsters poured out of the newly formed crevices, dropping from the ceilings and walls to surround the motley bunch of tried and tested heroes. As the ground ceased shaking, everything stopped. Until a low roar from Nanaki set the entire thing in motion. The red beast leapt into the mass, the force of the attack turning his target into red mist, the only corpse a monster received. With a collective battle cry(excluding Vincent who merely echoed it with a shot of the Death Penalty) the teams rushed forward, plowing into the sea of monsters.

"Hmm…do you know what happens to a puppet whose strings are cut?"

Cloud froze in mid swing, suddenly hearing Sephiroth's voice as if it had been whispered in his ear. The monster he had been battling took the opportunity, his attack leaving a set of bloody claw marks in the ex-SOLDIER's already worn uniform. The blonde bit back a cry of pain as he was knocked off balance, his blade falling from nerveless fingers and clattered on the ground. His hands flew to his chest, dropping to his knees as the monster loomed over him.

"Cloud!" Tifa yelled, seeing her childhood friend's plight as she turned yet another monster into wisps of red smoke. She tried to run to him, but was cut off by three more of the beasts. She couldn't do anything to help him. None in AVALANCHE could do anything to help him, each one occupied by monsters. Monster after monster was cut down by the various weapons possessed by the guerrilla force, but for every one defeated, two more appeared thus rendering it impossible for ANY of them to come to their leader's aid.

But then…it was gone. It seemed to completely forget about him, moving on to join the others to attack the nearest other person, Yuffie. The monsters swarmed to the side and behind him, but none would attack. It was as if he did not exist to them. However, before him was empty space. Empty save for the stream of silver that taunted him from across the cavern.

"Seph…iroth," Cloud gasped as the pain in his chest tightened, seeming to form a noose around his heart. The next moment the pale-haired general was halfway across the room, reaching down to lightly lift Cloud's chin, forcing the blonde to look at him. He was mocking him with a sweet smile, one that in the eerie green light of the mako looked anything but reassuring, "It dies Cloud. It dies. Just like you. You forgot Cloud, you are my puppet. My puppet to play with…"

The noose tightened, and Cloud was now grasping for breath. It was not the wound that was causing so much pain, no it was merely a scratch, a surface wound. He'd fought with worse, he'd survived with worse, he'd even shrugged off worse, but yet something had rendered him useless.

"And my puppet to discard…" Sephiroth leaned down, jerking Cloud's chin forward so that they'd meet halfway. Sephiroth's face hovered near to Cloud's ear, his lips mere millimeters from touching Cloud's skin. His voice was a mere whisper, but it was all Cloud heard as the pain became too much and his vision swam, everything seemed to fall apart around him. "I'll be waiting Cloud…In the Promised Land…"

And then, the curtain closed. The game was over.

AVALANCHE lost.

Author's Note: …Don't ask why. I wrote it, I liked it, I'm posting it. End of Story.

But Comments would be appreciated. Even if it is to say that I suck at life. At least I'd know that you (the reader) managed to get _something_ out of this weird little ficlet. Scene. Thingy. Surprisingly enough I do have an idea as to how I could continue this, whether or not I do, is another story altogether.


End file.
